


Advance 1 cm

by JasmineM1205



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Kissing, M/M, Restraints, by me as well, english is not my first language, this was first written in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineM1205/pseuds/JasmineM1205
Summary: Saw Ranga fixed his feet on the skateboard with tapes and I thought of leg spreader.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Advance 1 cm

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written after watching only the first episode, all the characterizations are taken out of context.  
> Warning of potential OOC.  
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about skateboarding and snowboarding. Just a regular writer with some kinky thoughts.

After the match between Langa and Shadow, Reki had a complete change of opinion towards the blue-haired transfer student.

"That's amazing, Langa! You won over Shadow first time competing ‘S’!” Reki cannot hold back his excitement. 

"It was alright. Skateboarding and snowboarding are similar in some way." Ranga was happy to receive a compliment from Reki, but he wanted to keep a low profile.

"That's great, I want to learn how to snowboard too, can you teach me?" Reki cannot hide his starry eyes.

"Sure." Ranga smiled.

\---

"First of all, you have to fix your feet on the board." Langa took hold of Reki’s feet and carefully worked the bindings. Reki’s ankles were wrapped tightly in the ski shoes with his legs spreading apart, which made him feel restrained somehow.

"How can you move in this? That's weird." Reki muttered.

"Try squatting down and see if you can balance your body." Langa took a step back and watched the redhead's clumsy movements.

"Like this?" Reki bent his knees and wobbled into a squat, but he fell on his back after losing his balance.

Déjà vu, but this time the roles were reversed.

"Now who didn't even advance 1 cm this time?" Langa said with a smile, as if he had expected such an outcome.

This time, it was Reki who was ashamed and annoyed, cursing and trying to struggle to stand up, but he looked awkward because his feet were fixed to the board, and after several struggles with his own sense of balance, Reki still couldn't get up.

Langa recalled the day when Reki suddenly hopped over him on a skateboard. His heart was racing, partially due to fear and partially due to Reki’s attractiveness. Langa had to admit that he was still a little offended by Reki’s move.

And now is a perfect chance to strike back.

Langa looked down at the redhead below him with a condescending posture, his tall, thin figure blocking the light, and Reki was shrouded in Langa's shadow.

"Langa? What's wrong?" Reki wondered.

Langa smiled, and his clear blue eyes reflected an idea: "I helped you win ‘S’, according to the rules, do you have to accept whatever I request?"

"According to the rules, it's Shadow who has to bet on something, and that bet was a tattoo..." Speaking of which, strange images flashed through the mind of Reki.

"I'm not interested in drawing on your body, but..." Langa leaned down and took hold of Reki’s hands, fixing them above his head. Now Reki’s hands were restrained, and his legs were fixed apart on the board, leaving Reki in a helpless position to be manipulated.

Langa removed Reki’s black pants and pinned the redhead down, rubbing Reki’s lower body. Reki’s cheeks turned red and he couldn't speak out of shame and shock. Langa moved up to Reki’s ear, his blue hair falling and rubbing against Reki’s earlobe.

“Are you turned on?” Langa whispered, whose sound was like silk reaching Reki’s ears. Reki’s face turned even redder.

"Your hand, it's so cold." The lower abdomen of Reki trembled under the touch of Langa.

Ranga pulled off the last piece of fabric covering the redhead's lower body. This move drew a gasp from Reki. Langa whispered in his ear, "it’s colder in the winter of Canada."

After saying that, the blue-haired man's fingers wandered around the back of Reki, "Your hole down here, however, is very hot."

He then gently rubbed the skin around Reki’s hole and said intimately to Reki, "Relax, I'm going to advance only 1 centimeter."

Reki’s face was so red that it blended in with his hair color. It was obvious that Langa still had a grudge against him for laughing at him when he first fell off the skateboard. Okay, _I'll go along with you this time. Thanks for helping me win the race. ___

__Reki relaxed his body and accepted Langa's slowly inserting fingertips. Langa didn't rush the process, making sure Reki was fully comfortable before adding in a second finger, gently spreading him. Reki did not feel pain thanks to Langa’s patience and gentleness, instead, Reki let out a moan of comfort. He lifted his chin slightly, as if asking for a kiss from the blue-haired man._ _

__Langa kissed him, not too aggressively, wrapping his soft lips around the softness of Reki’s._ _

__"Come in, as many centimeters as you want." Reki said invitingly._ _

__End._ _


End file.
